The purpose of this study is to examine the safety and effectiveness of T-20, an investigational drug. An investigational drug is one which is not approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA). During the past several years 11 antiretroviral medicines have been approved by FDA for the treatment of HIV-1 infected individuals.